


Bundle of Joy

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Michaela surprises Zeke with a very special present: she’s expecting.
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 6





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't wait for a Zekaela baby (if we get one in Season 3) and those two would be great parents. And Zeke will be the best dad to his kids.

When Zeke got home, he noticed Michaela was sitting at the dining room table. On the table was a little gift bag. It wasn’t his birthday or anything special but he was curious to see what was inside.

“What’s this?” he asked her. She smiled at him and gave him a card.

“Read it,” she said.

He opened the card and he gasped and looked at her. “Are you......” he could barely finish as she smiled back at him.

“Yes!!” She handed him the bag and he peeked inside and he saw the positive result. “I’m...gonna be a daddy,” he breathed. He felt tears run down his face as he laughed with happiness. She was crying tears of joy as well as she embraced him. They wiped the tears away from each other’s eyes. “You’re going to be a wonderful father,” she whispered. Still holding on to her, he leaned down and knelt on the ground and kissed her belly. “Hi little one,” he said. “You don’t know me yet, but I promise you that I’m going to protect you and that I will always be there for you. I’m going to be the best dad that I can be. And you have one amazing mother.” He gazed up at her. “Are you going to talk to our baby during the whole pregnancy?” she asked. She couldn’t resist smiling. Her husband was the sweetest. “Of course. Our baby should get to know who we are before they meet us.” He rubbed her belly gently. “I love you, you little munchkin,” he murmured. He looked back up at his wife. They had come so far. So many things had happened to them and now, here they were, embracing the new chapter of their life called parenthood. He pushed himself back up and pulled her close and he leaned his forehead against hers.

“I love you so much, Michaela. And our baby is going to love you so much.”

“And I love you too, Zeke. Our baby is so loved already. I can’t wait to meet our little bundle of joy.”

They leaned closer and they kissed each other softly, relishing this happy moment together. And they both knew there were many more happy memories to make in their future together.


End file.
